Smash World
by Zindakku Hirokai
Summary: Arcadia has a new world.The world of SUPER...........SMASH......BROS.(completed)
1. Dark forces emerge

Smash World- Welcome to Smashworld By Zindakku  
  
Legal stuff: Mario, Link, Super Smash Bros. and all related characters are(c) to Nintendo Megaman and all related characters are (c) to Capcom Sonic and all related characters are (c) to Sega,DIC, and Archie comics Tenchi and all related characters are (c) to Pioneer Dragon Ball Z and all related characters are (c) to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama Salior Moon and all related characters are (c) to Toei Animation and DIC Digimon and all related characters are (c) to Saban Spider-Man and all related characters are (c) to Marvel Batman and all related characters are (c) to DC comics Pokemon and all related charecters are (c) to Nintendo and Warner Bros. Donkey Kong and all related characters are (c) to Nintendo and Nelvana Anthony Bault, Jenna Larson, and Lars Olsen are (c) to Anthnoy Bault Foreword: (enter Star Wars theme) Based on Bault's Arcadia and Ashura Hedgehog's AniEarth, I've added a new world. The world of SUPER .......... SMASH..........BROS.! This story will have action, adventure, romance, and villians that make Ashura's MADS seem like pushovers. So prepare yourself for an adventure like no other. (P.S. The POkemon and DK things are both based on game and t.v. show.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Chapter one: The Dark Forces Emerge  
  
Eggman was fuming in his fortress. " It was bad enough with one gamemaster, but THREE?" he said upon learning about the new gamemasters, Jenna and Lars. He needed to think of a plan to defeat them. In his mind he thought " MADS has all resources yet we can't beat them. There's got to be a way." Suddenly a voice from nowhere said"Oh, there is." Eggman was shocked. " Who's there? Show yourself!"Eggman demanded. Suddenly a vortex appeared.  
  
Out of the Vortex two shadowy figures emerged one looked like a large muscular man. The other looked like a giant turtle with spikes. "Who are you?" Eggman asked. "Oh,just fellow villians who want to help you." the man said. "Help me? Why?". The turtle then spoke"Because we face the same predicament in our world and we feel sorry for you.". "Hmm,so you face the same problem as MADS do? What makes you think you can beat the Arcadians?"Eggman asked. " Oh,you'll know soon enough." the man said. " Just leave everything to us and our comrades. We'll keep in touch." the turtle said just before the vortex closed up." Who were they and what did they mean by comrades?'' Eggamn thought.  
  
TK woke up in the middle of the night in his house. He had a strange dream. He and the Arcadians were in another world and were fighting a group of people with dark powers. Then suddenly another group of people came and saved them. Some of the people looked liked Mario, Luigi,Peach, Link and Zelda. The others lokked liked a giant ape ,a red and yellow robot, a cute dinosaur, an eight inch tall puff ball, Mobian look alikes, creatures that reminded him of Digimon, a boy with psychic powers, a masked muscular man,two eskimos, two teen-aged swordsmen, and a 2-D looking guy. He looked at the window where Patamon was sleeping. "I think that dream was a vision of the future."  
  
Next chapter: The Arcadians are taking a well deserved break when a vortex sucks them up and takes them to another world. Chapter Two: Destination: Smash World 


	2. Destination:Smash World

Chapter 2: Destination:Smash World  
  
Prolouge:(Enter "Star Wars" music) The Arcadians are having an interdimentional gathering to relax themselves from recent events.Little do they know ,that the evil Dr. Eggman has made a sinister deal with a dark and mistereous group from a another dimention to take out the Heros. And it also seems that T.K. has been having strange dreams lately about the future..................... ............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
It was a beutiful day in Mobius. The Heros council decided to have a little break from all the all the action. Everybody was there.The mobians from both Mobius and Ani-Mobius were there talking.Knuckles and the Chaotix were also there.All three Sonic's and Shadow were racing each other,with SEGASonic and Shadow cheating using Choas Control. Mario,Luigi,Peach,Link,and Zelda were enjoying some food with the Salior Scouts and the Digidestine.The Z-fighters were also eating(technecally Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Future Trunks, and Young Trunks were doing all the eating). Spider-man was hanging by a tree with the Neo-Earth bot's at the bottom.And as usual Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting over Tenchi.Washu was talking with Batman about somthing about MADS.Everyone was happy except for Anthony who was still upset about Alec.  
  
T.K. had a stern look on his face.Kari saw this and became concern."Patamon, what's with T.K?"she asked. Patamon replied"T.K. has been having strange dreams lately.Dreams about another world."  
  
"Another world?"Kari said.  
  
On a huge moniter in a dark room,two fimiliar figures were watching."Hmmpf, they don't sooooooo though to me." one of them said. "Oh Bowser, don't judge a book by it's cover. They can be alot more powerful than you see. We just need to bring them to our dimention, divide them and then obiliterate them."the other one said with a chuckle."Well if you say it that way,Ganondorf, let's do it.''the first figure said. "All right."the second figure said before pressing a red button on the control panel.  
  
Suddenly the sky was turn into a dark blue. All the Arcadians saw this. Then a vortex appeared and a shot of light appeared and headed straight for the Arcadians. Sasami let out a huge scream before she and the rest of the Arcadians were taken up screaming into the vortex before it closed. Within a matter of seconds,another vortex in another world the light came out and made a bright circle in the sky, but soon spilt into six different directions.  
  
The two shadowy figures were laughing their heads off when they saw this. Then the room lighted up revealing who were the two figures .The huge turtle was an eviler version of Bowser,the other was the fiend who has terrorized Hyrule for a long time,Ganondorf.Behind them was a table with five other people sitting there. One looked like an ape wearing a black lab coat, the other was a man with slicked hair wearing an orange suit with a panther like creature next to him.Next to him was a fat crocodile wearing a crown and cape, and next to him was what looked liked a cross between a purple pteranodon and a man.Next to him was another man wearing a t-shirt with a japanese signature on it, he also weided a sword.  
  
"Well as you can see, my comrades, the Arcadians have landed in our dimention."Ganondorf said"Now we need to intercept them and get rid of them''. "The Gamemasters and arcadian Hylians well land in Termainia were I will encounter them. Bowser, you take K.Rool and intercept the arcadian Mario,Luigi,and Peach in the Mushroom Kingdom."Bowser and King K.Rool nodded."Andross,the Mobians will land here on Venom soon.''Gonondorf said to the ape."Have Star Wolf hunt them down.'' ''Yes, Lord Gonondorf."Andross replied. "Giovanni,the Digidestine will be at Kanto, have Team Rocket ready.'' "Yes, sir."Giovanni said."Ridley" Ganondorf said to the creature."Go to Zebes and take care of the Salior Scouts,Z-fighters, Neo- Earth Robots, and Tenchi Masaki's group.'' Ridiley said"Sure." "Samurai Goroh, your mission is to kill the web-slinger and the dark knight in Mute City." "One question." Goroh asked. "Yes?" "Will I get paid extra with their heads masked or unmasked?" "Ahhh, any way you like,Goroh." "Okay, I'll do it, Gannondorf."Goroh repiled.  
  
"The Arcadians are out of their leauge."Andross said. "Their in our dimention now." Giovanni said. "They'll be no match for our evil." K.Rool said. "They will all fall."Ridley said."By our hands ." Goroh said. "And Arcadia will be ours."Bowser said."And this is happening because we are the DARK ALLIANCE!"Gannondorf said before laughing manically.  
  
Next Chapter:Mario,Luigi, and Peach have landed in what look's like the Mushroom Kingdom, where an evil vesion of Bowser and King K.Rool are waiting for them.But wait there's.........two Mario's??????? Chapter 3: Super Mario Brothers....x's 2? 


	3. Super Mario Brosx's 2?

Chapter 3:Super Mario Bros........x's 2?  
  
Foreword:(enter Star Wars music) Thank's to the DARK ALLIANCE, the ARCADIANS have been taken to a new world,SMASH WORLD.The ARCADIANS were then spit up into six different groups and were sent to six differnt areas in SMASH WORLD,with it's own respective villian waiting for them. MARIO,LUIGI,and PEACH are heading towards SMASH WORLD'S Mushroom Kingdom were the evil SMASH WORLD version of BOWSER and the dastridly crocodile KING K.ROOL are waiting for them........................................... ............................................................................ .............................................................  
  
Mario,Luigi,and Peach were screaming loudly as they were being hurled in the beam of light until they hit the ground."Ohhhhhhh.........is everyabody all righta?"Mario asked."I'm fine."said Peach."Ohhh.....I'vea felta better." Luigi said"where a are we?And where a the others?".  
  
"I don'ta know." Mario answered. He then notice somthing in the distance."Ay, Peach, isen't thata youra castle?". "Yeah it is."Peach said"Do think we landed in Gardenia?".Then Mario notice a bunch of koopas walking towards them."Ay,why don'ta we aska thema for directions."Luigi said.Mario and Peach nodded and all three of them ran up to the koopa group.Luigi was the first came up to them and asked"Ay, cana you helpa us?".The leader of the group looked at Luigi,tilted his head,closed his eyes,smiled and punched Luigi in the face.  
  
Luigi staggered back and landed on his behind,rubbing his jaw.Mario and Luigi knelt beside him to see if he was okay.Mario looked up to the koopas,who were laughing,angrely and said "Why did you that?!!!!!!!!!!!".  
  
"Beacause we wanted to"the leader smirked"and have orders to destroy you three.". When he said this Mario,Luigi, and Peach noticed some shadows behind them.They looked over their shoulders and saw alot of croc-men known as kremelings behind them. Then they saw a large figure on the hill behind the kremelings."BOWSER???" they all shouted."Why did you send your men after us after us?"Peach asked."You'er supposed to be good now." The evil Bowser smirked and said "One,you'er not in Gardenia,two, I'm not like that pathetic version of me in your world,three,I like being evil, and four,half of of those minions aren't even mine."."They would belong to me." a sinister voice said behind Bowser. The voice belong to the really fat leader of the kremelings,King K.Rool. And from behind him two more kremelings came out. One was a little overweight and was wearing a millitary helmet.He was General Klump of the Dark Alliance army.The other was really muscular, but the look on his face gave them the idea he was completly stupid.He was Krusha,Klump's first liutenant.  
  
"Now.......DESTROY THEM!!!!!!!!!" Bowser ordered the platoon of kremelings and koopas.Then suddenly one of the koopas was knocked out.Luigi's,Peach's,and especially Mario's eyes widen as they saw who knocked out the koopa.  
  
It was another Mario!"What in the blue hell are YOU doing here????????"Bowser shouted."Well I'm here to save....."The other Mario said before he saw the Arcadia version of himself and was at a lost of words.".........uh.........um........to save myself from your clutches?" ."Bah, No matter,deal with those three later, get him!"Bowser ordered.But then another Luigi and Peach appeared,which really surprised Arcadia Peach and Luigi, to help out the other Mario.They were also accompanied by what looked like Yoshi and soon were engaged in a fight between them and the platoon of koopas and kremelings,but were soon losing because there were four of them and alot of the platoon.  
  
Just as the platoon was advancing towards them they heard someone shout"Banana.....Slama!!!!!!!!"and half of the platoon was knocked out flying toworards the distance.This made K.Rool cringe."Oh no, not Donkey Kong.".Yes, it was the big,hairy,banana eating,tie wearing hero of Kongo Bongo Island,DK."AND don't forget me,Diddy Kong."said DK's red cap and shirt wearing sidekick.DK was soon pounding his fist into his hand and said"Soooo, do you want to face all of us,hum?" with Diddy,Yoshi,Smash World's Mario,Luigi,and Peach,and Arcadia's Mario,Luigi,and Peach,who had transformed into her Decendantry armor,were behind him.  
  
Klump looked at Bowser and said "Sir,what do we do now".Bowser looked at his enemies and said"At times like this,it is best to........................RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!".With that he was running like crazy with K.Rool,Klump,Krusha,and the remaining platoon behind him.This made DK and the rest of the group sweatdorp. Then Arcadia Mario looked at the other Mario and said "Ok,you have a some explaining to do.".The other Mario looked at Arcadia Mario and said "No,you first."."Ok.".So then Mario explianed everything about Arcadia with the other Mario,Luigi,and Peach listen along with Yoshi,DK, and Diddy.  
  
"Well a I hate to a tell a you this,but,your not in your own world."the other Mario said."So were are we then?" asked Arcadia Peach."You're in Smash World."Diddy said."SMASH WORLD?"Arcadia Mario,Luigi,and Peach shouted."Well,technecally your in the Mushroom Kingdom territory of Smash World." The other Peach said."So, how did know about us and how did you find us."Arcadia Peach asked."Well a the Mellienium Star told us abouta your arrival, buta, we didn'ta know abouta where a you were gonna land, until you crash landed near the castle."the other Luigi."How dida you know abouta us,DK."Arcadia Luigi asked."Well, the Cystal Coconut told me about your arrival,so me and Diddy high tailed it here."DK said.  
  
"Well a we should head outa to Nintendo City and trya to a finda your friends before the Dark Alliance do." the other Mario said."Nintendo City?" Arcadia Luigi asked."It's the capital of Smash World."Diddy answered."Who are the Dark Alliance?Are they MADS?"Arcadia Peach asked."No,but Bowser and K.Rool are part of it .We'll explain more when we reach Nintendo City."DK said."Okay.By the way whata should we calla you to avoid confusion."asked Arcadia Mario,directing his attention towards the other Mario,Luigi,and Peach."Well,call me NintendoMario(//:Original,huh?://)"said NintendoMario."Call me NintendoLuigi."said NintendoLuigi."And call me NintendoPeach."said NintendoPeach."Okay,all a settled then.Let'sa head out toNintendo City and find our friends!" Mario shouted. "YEAH!!!"The rest of the group shouted before heading out towards Nintendo City.  
  
Next Chapter:The four Gamemasters,Link,and Zelda have landed into what looks like Termina where they are meet up by the leader of the Dark Alliance,Ganondorf.When Link's swordsman skills and Zelda's magical powers are weak to him and the Gamemasters psionics have no effect,they get help from............another Link and Zelda? Chapter four:Warth of Gannondorf,the Tri-Force gathering. 


	4. Wrath of Ganondorf,TriForce Gathering

Chapter 4:Warth of Ganondorf,Tri-Force Gathering  
  
Foreword:(enter Star Wars music) Thank's to the DARK ALLIANCE,the ARCADIANS have been taken to a new world known as SMASH WORLD.The ARCADIANS have been split up into six groups,heading towards six different parts of SMASH WORLD,with it's own respective villian waiting for them.The four GAMEMASTERS:ANTHONY,JENNA,LARS,and AMY ROSE,along with LINK,the HERO OF TIME,and PRINCESS ZELDA of HYRULE are being taken to TERMINA,where the evil leader of the DARK ALLIANCE,GANONDORF,is waiting to meet up with them................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................  
  
The four Gamemasters,Link,and Zelda were being hurled in the beam of light until they landed to what look like a platform in the water."Whoa........that was pretty rough."Lars said groggly."Where are are we?"Amy asked"And where are the others?".Link notice something about the beach in the distance.This beach looks fimiliar..He then looked to see a ladder leading to another part of the platform.He climbed up to see a very fimiliar building with a hook on the roof on the top. He looked towards the distance again and gasped to see a tall clock tower sitcking out of the green hill side.  
  
"Anthony"Link said"we landed in Termina!"."WHAT!"Anthony said."What do you mean Link?"asked Zelda."Termina is a place I went as a child,princess."Link answered "and it seems nothing has changed since then."."But who brougtht us here?"Jenna asked. "That would be me."a dark voice said out of nowhere. The five of them turned to see who said that.Link and Zelda gasped as they saw who was it.It was someone they thought they would never face again,The evil king of darkness,Ganondorf.  
  
"What are you doing here,Ganondorf?"asked Link "You're suppose to be dead!". Ganondorf just smiled and said"You'er not in your own world any more,you fools,I'm just this world's version of your Ganondorf who was defeated in Hylia.".Anthony came up and said"Then where are we then?"."A world were you don't have the advantage,Gamemaster. A world known as Smash World." Ganondorf answered seeing the suprised looks on their faces."Now then,"he said getting into a fighting pose"be my guests,and let me entertain you!".Link unshied his sword and Zelda and the four Gamemasters got into their armor and prepared for battle.  
  
Link was the first to attack. He tired an aireal attack, but Ganondorf dodged it."Warlock Punch!"Gonondorf shouted before releasing a punch of dark magic at Link,sending him into the water.Zelda tired to fire light arrows at him,but Ganondorf still dodged them. Maybe I can use my psionics.Anthony thought.He tried,but to his horror, they had no effect! Ganondorf just laugh when he saw this,and came after the Gamemasters.Lars tried to use a sheild to protect them,but Ganondorf shouted"Guerdo Dragon!"and came after them flying,breaking the shield, and giving Lars an uppercut.Link,who had came out of the water,tired another aireal attack,but Gannondorf saw this and shouted "Dark Drive!".He then lept into the air caught Link and shocking him with electricity,before releasing him with a small explosion.He then shouted "Wizard's Foot!", sending him into a downwards flying kick with his right foot aflame with dark energy,hitting Link and sending him to the floor of the platform withering in pain.  
  
Ganondorf then came up to Link,picked him up by the neck, and prepared his fist for one final blow."I'm going to enjoy this." he said,but then he felt somthing hit him on the back of his neck.He dropped Link and began holding the back of his neck in pain.Link looked up to see a boomerang and the hand of it's owner.His eyes widen as he saw who was the owner.It was another Link!  
  
"Oh great,he's here." Ganondorf said turning to see who it was. The four Gamemaster and Zelda were also surprised. "Hey,are you okay." the other Link said to Arcadia's Link.Arcadia Link nodded."Good"said the other Link,"All right Ganondorf,prepare yourself for defeat.".Ganondorf smiled,but then a small explosion came from behind the other Link.Out of the smoke,came what looked like a man dressed in blue tights,wearing a turban on his head,and a scarf around his neck.Parts of his blonde hair covered his left eye.Jenna,Lars,and Amy wondered who he was, but Anthony,Arcadia's Link, and Zelda knew who he was. In reality he was a she.She was using a disguise that Arcadia's Zelda hasen't used in a long time. The disguised form of Sheik.  
  
Ganondorf knew he coulden't defeat both the other Link and Sheik. He had to regroup."You haven't seen the last of me!" he said before flying off.The four Gamemasters,Arcadia's Link,and Zelda then came up to Sheik and the other Link. Sheik transformed into her true form,another Zelda,which totally amazed Jenna,Lars,and Amy. And after a brief introdution and a discription of Arcadia to the other Link and Zelda,they gave brief discription about Smash World,Dark Alliance,and how they knew about thier arrival.  
  
" So,you're both telling us that had dreams about our arrival?"Lars asked."That's about it."the other Link said."Well,we better head towards the capital,Nintendo City, to see if our friends are there."Anthony said."And hopfully the Dark Alliance hasen't gotten to them."the other Zelda said."Yeah!"all of the others shouted."Oh yes"the other Link said"to avoid confusion call me,NintendoLink."."And call me, NintendoZelda."NintendoZelda said."Done."Anthony said and the others nodded.Then NintendoLink came up to the edge of the platform,took out his ocarina and played the"New Wave Bossa Nova". Then a small island started move towards the platform and it turned out to be the giant turtle from "Majora's Mask"."You called NintendoLink?" he asked."Yeah me and my friends need to go to the Melee Contenant"NintendoLink said."So going to the capital I see,hmmm.....,well then hop on board."he said.Then NintendoLink,NintendoZelda,the four Gamemasters,Arcadia's Link and Zelda got on top of the turtle's shell and they were off towards the Melee continant and Nintendo City.  
  
Next Chapter:The Neo-Earth robots,Salior Scouts,Z-Fighters,and Tenchi's gang have landed on the desolate planet known as Zebes.When Ridey tries to take them out with the help of Kraid ,they are saved by a fimiliar bounty hunter known as Samas Aran.............. Chapter 5: Raid on Brinstar 


	5. Raid on Brinstar

Chapter 5:Raid on Brinstar Foreword:(enter Star Wars music) Thank's to the DARK ALLIANCE,the ARCADIANS have been sent to a new world,SMASH WORLD.The ARCADIANS have been split up into six groups, heading towards six different areas in SMASH WORLD,with it's own respective villian waiting for them.The NEO-EARTH ROBOTS,SAILOR SCOUTS,Z-FIGHTERS,and TENCHI MASAKI'S gang have been taken off of SMASH WORLD,and are headed towards the desolate planet ZEBES,where the vile space pirate,RIDLEY, is waiting............... ............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
"WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR HOURS!!!!!!"Ayeka shouted.It's been 4 hours since she and her other fellow Arcadians landed on this desert planet.It looked liked the planet had seen better days.There were some signs of civilization,but they looked ancient.There were acid seas and organisims that no one could describe,not even Washu.In fact she said that the entire planet was supposed to been destroyed long ago.  
  
After another hour of walking the entire group decided to take a break."Man, I wonder were are the others?" Protoman asked. "They probobly laned somewere else."Piccolo stated. "Yeah, but where?" Serena said. Then Sasami,Goten,Young Trunks,and Reine came up. Sasami was the first to asked "Hey, can we all go explore,please????". "Okay,just be careful not to fall into one of those acid seas and stay close." Goku answered. "Okay". "Sure". "No problem.". "We'll be careful". With saying that all four of them ran off.Little did they know they were being watched.  
  
While Young Trunks,Goten,and Reine were looking at the acid seas, Sasami and Ryo-Oki went off to see some glowing fungus.While looking,she heard some hissing from behind her.She turned around to see one of the giant boulders behind her had sprouted wings! Then a body of a pteradactal man came out behind of the boulder,flew skyward, and swooped down,screeching, at Sasami.  
  
"Sasami?" Ayeka asked worried when she heard a scream.Soon everyone looked up to see Sasami running away from the flying pteradactal man,who was sreeching and clawing at her.She ran toward the group,where Megaman,Protoman,and Bass had readied thier blasters with Roll and Dr.Light behind them,all Z-fighters,including Young Trunks and Goten,were ready to fight,with Chi-Chi,Bulma,Seiyuka,Ox-King,Puar,Oolong,and Master Rhoshi behind them,the Sailor Scouts,along with Tuexedo Mask were also ready for battle,as well as Tenchi's gang.But the creature did not engaged them,but perched on a rock and said"Welcome,unwary travelers,to the planet Zebes."  
  
The entire group was to see a creture of such appearance speak,but it still was talking."Allow me to introduce myself,my name is Ridley, and you are trespassing on my territory." it said."WE'RE NOT TRESPASSING ON ANYTHING!"Vegeta said angrly"AND WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!".Ridley just smirk and said"I think not."."Oh,a coward aren't we?" Vegeta said.But Ridley just laugh and said "Oh, I'm not fighting you,but my friend will.Oh,Kraid."  
  
Suddenly,the acid sea began to stir,and out of it came a giant spiked,tri- eyed,two-fingured hand,reptile creature. It looked around until it found the gang and roured.The Neo-Earth bots tried to fire at Kraid,but he shot out spikes from his belly,pinning the bots to a wall.Seeing this,the Sailor Scouts,Z-Fighters,and Tenchi's group tried a physical attack,but Kraid's eyes glowed and paralyzed them.Kraid then took his two-figured claw and took Sasami.His claw slowly came to his mouth, and everyone closed their eyes for seeing the worst when,suddenly,a missle out of nowhere hit the side of Kraid's head causing him to drop Sasami towards the acid sea.When she was about to hit the acid,a blue electric rope snaged her and reeled her into the arm of what looked like a red and yellow robot.  
  
Ridely was very angry when he saw this."WHAT'S SAMUS DOING HERE?" he shouted. Samus looked at Sasami and said"Are you alright,little girl?"."Yes."Sasami answered just as Samus jumped out of the way of Kraid's calw. Droping Sasami off the the rest of the group, Samus engaged battle with Kraid. After a few missle launches and chraged shots,Samus was able to bring down the giant reptile."Wow! He's good."Megaman replied."That's not a he,Mega, that's a she."said Sasami."WHAT!" eveyone replied. Then Samus came down,took off the helmet,revealing she was,INDEED, a blond hair,blue eyed woman.  
  
After formal introductions and informals, Samus then said "I tihnk we should go to Smash World,and see if your fellow Arcadians are at Nintendo City."."Yeah,I think so."Protoman replied.Everyone else nodded.But during the comotion ,they forgot all about Ridley.Ridley took out some sort of rist watch and pressed a botton."I didn't think I'd be doing this again." .Suddenly The section the group was in started to shake.Ridley laugh and said" This section of Zebes is about to go bang in forty seconds,taking you with it!".With saying that he flew off.  
  
"We've got to get out of here." Dr.Light stated. "My ship's over that horizan, but we've got to hurry." Samus said. Soon everyone was running and flying to were Samus was taking them to. When they reached Samus's ship,Vegeta said"That thing can't take all of us,it's too compacted!"."Don't worry,I'll take care of this."Ryoko complied"Ryo-Oki!". Ryo-Oki meowed and transformed into her ship mode."Okay half of all of you come with me,the rest go with Ryoko." Samus instructed. The Neo-Earth bots and the Sailor Scouts went with Samus,while the Z-Fighters went with Tenchi's group on Ryo-Oki. Soon Samus's ship and Ryo-Oki were off Zebes,just before the section they were on blew up, were heading a crouse to Smash World.  
  
Next Chapter: The Arcaidia Mobians and AniMobians are on the Dark Alliance's headquarters, the planet Venom,where Andross has sent his personal team of assasins,Star Wolf, to seek and destroy them, but the Mobians get a bit of help from Star Wolf's arch rivals,Star Fox............................................Chapter six: Star Fox air raid 


	6. Star Fox Air Raid

Chapter 6: STAR FOX AIR RAID Foreword: (enter Star Wars music) Thanks to the DARK ALLIANCE, the ARCADIANS have been sent to a new world, a world called SMASH WORLD. The ARCADIANS have been split into six groups, headed towards six different areas in SMASH WORLD, with its own respective villain waiting for them. The MOBIANS, from ARCADIA MOBIUS and ANI-MOBIUS, have been sent to the DARK ALLIANCE'S home base, the planet VENOM, where the evil ANDROSS has sent the merciless STAR WOLF to seek and destroy them..........................  
  
.................................... "Boy, this place sure is welcoming." SEGASonic said viewing the area around him. He, the Arcadian Mobians and Ani-Mobians had landed in a mysterious desert planet with none of the other Arcadians in sight. "Well, we better get moving to see if we can find the others." Arcadia Sally said. The entire group agreed and began walking across the desert plain.  
  
After 2 hours of walking, the entire group decided to take a break. Little did they know that on top of a rocky mountain side they were being watched. Two mysterious figures were on the mountain top. One looked like a wolf with an eye patch covering his left eye; the other looked like a chameleon. "It looks like we found them, Wolf." The chameleon said to the wolf. "Indeed we have, Leon." the wolf said before taking out some sort of communicator. A voice came out of the communicator. "Yeah, Wolf? What is it?". "Pigma we have found the Mobians in sector 4-57. You and Andrew cause some sort of distraction with your Wolfens, so that Leon and I will have enough time to capture both of the Mobian kings. Got that?" Wolf said. "Copy that."  
  
Suddenly Arcadia Sonic heard a noise. So did the rest of the group. They looked up to see two strange looking fighters above them. Suddenly the two fighters came swooping down at them, shooting their lasers. The entire group scattered to avoid the fire. SEGASonic took a good look to see who were the pilots. One look like a pig, the other looked like a baboon. Are those Mobians? he thought.  
  
Then suddenly, a shadowy figure leaped out of the mountain. It turned out to be the leader of the merciless Star Wolf team, Wolf. Moving with lighting quick speed he caught Arcadia's King Acorn in a headlock while he had his blaster pointed at his head. Then Ani-King Acorn felt like he also was being held in a headlock, then suddenly an arm matereilized in front of him. It was Leon, Wolf's second in command. He had Ani-King Acorn in a headlock with a knife near his neck.  
  
Both versions of Queen Acorn, Sally, and Elias had worried faces. The rest of the group stared at Wolf and Leon angrily. All three Sonics tried to move but Leon's sharp eyes saw this and he said "I would'nt if I were you. If you do, the King of Ani-Mobius will get uneccisary neck surgery."."And the same fate will happen will happen to his Arcadia counterpart, cause I'm very trigger happy." said Wolf. All of the Mobians had no choice.  
  
Wolf and Leon were smiling evily, when Wolf got a beep on his comlink."Uh Wolf,we got a problem." ."What is Andrew?". "Uh, it seems that Star Fox is here and currently chasing Pigma's tail and mines". "WHAT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then in the sky four different looking fighters were currently in a dogfight with the two Wolfens. Then two of the fighters broke off and headed towards where the Mobians were. Their cockpits open and out came what looked like a fox and falcon. "Falco, I'll get Wolf, you take care of Leon" the fox said to the falcon. "Right Fox.". The falcon ran up to Leon, kicked the hand he had the knife in, and socked him in the face. The fox ran up to Wolf and grabed the hand with the blaster before it fired, then he kicked Wolf, letting him go of Arcadia's King Acorn. Wolf and Leon got up and Wolf spoke on his comlink "Pigma, Anderw pick us up now!". With saying that the two Wolfens swooped down and picked up Wolf and Leon.  
  
After that, the Mobians introduced themselves to their saviors and wanted to know who they were. "I'm Fox McCloud, this is my second in command Falco Lombardi, and our two wing men up there are Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad. We are known as the Star Fox team." "Well it's a pleasure meeting you." Arcadia's Sonic said. After explaining about Arcadia to Star Fox, they gave the lo'down on Smash World's dimention , the Dark Alliance, and how they found them. "Well we better see if your friends are in Nintendo City." Falco said. Everyone nodded. Then Fox got a beep on his comlink. "Yeah Slippy?" "Fox, Star Wolf coming back and they brought a whole lot of friends too." "Damn, have ROB bring Great Fox in, we need to get the Mobians off of Venom." "I copy." Five minutes later a huge ship arrived which totally amazed the Mobians, and soon were off Venom and were headed to Smash World.  
  
Next Chapter: The Digidestine are headed off to Kanto, where Team Rocket is waiting for them. T.K. is spilt off from the group, now he needs to get to his friends before Team Rocket has a chance to, with a little help from a certain Poke'mon trainer named Ash Kecthem................ Chapter 7:The Ultimate Monster Crossover, Digimon meets Poke'mon 


	7. The Ultimate Monster Crossover, Digimon ...

Chapter 7: The Ultimate Monster Crossover, Digimon meets Poke'mon Foreword :( enter Star Wars Music) Thanks to the DARK ALLIANCE, the ARCADIANS have been taken to a new world, a world called SMASH WORLD. The ARCADIANS have been split up into six groups, headed towards six different areas of SMASH WORLD, with its own respective villain waiting for them. The DIGIDESTINE are being sent to KANTO, where the sinister criminal organization, TEAM ROCKET, is waiting................... (Author's note: I've changed a few things with the Poke' gang. One, Brock's Onix has evolved into Steelix, Misty's Poliwhirl has evolved into Politoed, and Tracey's Scyther has evolved into Scizor, two, Brock has captured a Tyranitar, Misty has got a Dratini, and good ol' Ash has caught Mew( inspiration by fellow FF.net author, Articuno), three, Charizard and Heracross are back on Ash's team. Don't worry, Noctowl, Bulbasaur, and Cyndaquil are at Prof. Oak's Lab) ................................... The Digidestine were screaming as they were being hurled towards who knows where. Off in the distance, a strange cat-like figure was watching them. His eyes seemed to be fixated on T.K. and Patamon. I need to get the child of hope to where Ash is, so that way Team Rocket will get one digidestine short of the whole set. His eyes started to glowed an eerie blue. T.K. soon felt like some sort of force pulling him out from the group, and soon he and Patamon where separated from the rest of the group, heading towards a different direction.  
  
" Damn, I'm bored!" Ash said. It was only a week since Ash became a Poke'mon master. He had beaten everyone from the gym leaders of Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto, the Elite Four, and most of all, his rival, Gary. He couldn't find a challenge anywhere. No one would face him. He was the most powerful Poke'mon trainer in Smash World, and he was bored out of his mind. "Oh Ash," Misty shouted "shouldn't you be more worried about what Mewtwo said?" Ash faintly remembered.  
  
*Flashback* Ash along with his friends, Misty, Brock, and Tracey, along with Togepi and Pikachu, where having a picnic outside of Pallet Town. Brock just made his special Pewter City surprise. Everything was going great, until something teleported on top of the table. Ash looked up in awe and mumbled "M-M-M-Mewtwo?" "Hey Misty, who's that?" Tracey asked. "That's Mewtwo; he's a Poke'mon friend of ours. We've saved his life once." Misty answered. Ash greeted the genetic Poke'mon "Mewtwo, it's good to see you again, but what are you doing here?" Well, Ash Mewtwo spoke telepathically I'm here warn you. "Warn us about what?" Brock asked. Well I had this Future Sight two days ago. It showed me children, about your age, coming through another dimension. "Another Dimension?" "Pika pi?" Yes, another dimension. They also had creatures like Poke'mon, but they where different. "How different?" asked Tracey. Well, um, Tracey, right? Tracey nodded Okay, well, theses creatures were made from digital matter, they used attacks you may have never heard before. Also they could evolve like Poke'mon, but, the can evolve a bit further than the usual three stage Poke'mon evolution. Plus, they can reverse the process. "Wow" "That's cool" "I'd like to breed one of those" "I would really like to study them" "Pika pi" "Togepriiiii." But, wait there's more to this Future Sight. It also seems that the Dark Alliance is after them. "What?" everyone shouted. Yes it's true. They are preparing to capture them here, in Kanto. "We've got to stop them." Ash spoke. Well that's good, Ash. I'll go see if there is anything more I can find out, but in the meantime, if you see anyone that looks like they're not from around here, stick with them! We don't want them to be captured. Mewtwo said. "Don't worry; we'll make sure of it." Ash said. Good with saying that Mewtwo teleported away. *END FLASHBACK*  
  
That warning was about 4 hours ago, and Ash was wondering if he would really see anyone from another dimension. Suddenly, he saw a flash of light. He looked up to see the light flying towards the forest near Pallet. After it went in the forest, Ash and his friends heard a loud crash. He and the others ran to see what happened.  
  
T.K. was lying on the forest floor, unconscious. Because of the trees, he had a few cuts and bruises. Then, he started to faintly hear some voices. "I think it crashed here." Someone with a raspy voice shouted. "Hey look, I found someone." A girl's voice shouted. T.K. opened his eyes to see some unfamiliar people. One was a boy with tanned skin, he was wearing a red and white cap and what T.K. thought was a yellow version of Patamon on his shoulders. The other was a girl with red hair. She had a little egg creature in her arms. Next to her was a guy with slanted eyes. T.K. wondered if he was blind or not. And next to him was another guy. He was wearing a head band. "Hey are you alright?" the boy asked. "Yeah, I'm okay, I guess." T.K. replied, and then he notice Patamon wasn't in his arms. " Ahhh! Where's Patamon?" The boy looked dumbfounded."Pata-who?" T.K. looked all around franticly until he came upon Patamon. "Ah, there you are buddy." He said relived. "I'm-m-m o-o-kay T-T-T-T.K." the little Digimon said grogly.  
  
"Hey, is that a new type of Poke'mon" Ash asked to the boy, whose name was T.K. seeing the creature in his hand. "No, he's not a Poke'mon or something like that." T.K. said. "He's a Digimon." "What's a Digimon?" Ash asked. "Listen I'll get to the introductions later, but can you tell me where I am?" he asked. Ash answered "Well, your in the Kanto territory of Smash World."  
  
A mile away from where T.K. was, the Digidestine had made a good, yet not so soft landing. "You know what they say; any landing you walk away from is a good one." Tai said, while rubbing his butt. Tai then took a head count. He then realized they were one short. "Hey, where's T.K.?" he shouted. Everyone looked around especially Matt for the missing Digidestine. Davis didn't seem worried. "Why the heck should we be looking for T.S., huh?" he said. Matt caught him by the ring of his shirt and looked at him angrily. "One, his name is T.K., two we don't leave anyone behind." he said with a really angry tone. "Okay, okay." Davis pleaded. Then Kari remembered something. "Hey guys, I think I know where T.K. went." Matt ran up to her. "Kari, do you really know where my brother went?" Kari shook her head. "Not really, but when we were in the light, I opened my eyes to see that T.K. and Patamon where being pulled by some force and they where sent towards I think was Northwest of where we landed." "Then let's go northwest to find T.K." Tai shouted. "Yeah!" everyone said in unison. I hope you're alright, T.K. Kari thought. Suddenly a voice in her mind said Don't worry, he is. Kari looked around to see if anyone was there. Tai looked at his sister and said "Kari what's wrong?" Kari looked at him and said "Nothing, I just thought I heard someone" "You're hearing things, sis." Little did they know they were being watched by three mysterious figures behind the trees.  
  
One was a teenaged girl with long red hair. She was wearing a shirt with an "R" on it. The other was a boy about the same age as the girl. He had blue hair and he wore the same uniform as the girl. Next to him was a white cat with a golden charm on top of his head. "Hmmm.., it seems that we've found them." the girl said. "Um Jesse, do you remember that their Digimon can evolve further than Poke'mon?" the boy said "That could really be painful!" "Oh James, don't worry so much." the girl scolded. "Yeah, besides, I have a plan to capture those kids and their Digimon, without getting scratched." the cat said with a snicker. "Well, if you say so...." "Alright, with the Digdestine in our clutches, the Dark Alliance will rule Smash World and soon after that Arcadia itself!" the girl said pointing her finger in the sky. "Yeah!" the boy and cat said in unison. And soon the trio were on the Digidestine's tail. Little did they know, they were being watched. High above the trees was a cat-like figure floating in the sky. Oh great, they're after them. I need to get to Ash now!  
  
The Digidestine were amazed at the sights. Everything was colorful. Trees, grass, and even the ocean sparkled a brilliant blue. And they were amazed of the creatures they saw. Mimi screamed when she saw an overgrown purple rat. They saw very large birds soaring majestically in the sky. And they saw a hive with very big bees with three stingers! They kept their distance. Soon the Digidestine reached a small town. Tai looked at the sign. It said "Pallet Town, shades of your journey await!". Tai looked at the sign strangely. "I guess this is a good place to start our search." he said. Suddenly, an explosion came right in front of them. "What's that?" Sora asked. Then two familiar figures came out of the smoke.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all the peoples with our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jesse!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Suddenly a blue blob came out right in front of them."Wobbaf..." Then the cat came out and jump kicked the blob and shouted "Get your own line! Hmmmph..., Mewoth that's right!"  
  
The Digidestine blankly stared at them. "Wha...? Davis said, more confused than usual. This caused Team Rocket to fall. They got back up and Jesse spoke up. "We are Team Rocket of the Dark Alliance." she said. "Yes" James said "and we have orders to take you in and your Digimon as well." Over our dead bodies, you will!" Tai said angrily. "That can be arranged." James said, pulling out two red and white balls. He then shouted "Weezing, Victrebel GO!" One of the balls opened up revealing a strange floating, purple, two headed creature with smoke coming out of its pores. The other ball opened up to reveal a giant piture plant. It screamed, turned around, and started to devour James. "Ah,Victrebel, why do you always do this?" James said while trying to get Victrebel off his head. Jesse sighed and said "This always happens." She then pulled out another ball and shouted "Arbok, GO!" the ball opened up to reveal a giant purple cobra.  
  
Tai looked at their adversaries. He didn't know whether they were Digimon or not, but he knew they were out numbered. He then looked towards his partner and said "Agumon, you ready to go?" "Always Tai!" "Alright then, everybody digi-volve now!" "Agumon digi-volve to...GREYMON!" "Gabumon digi-volve to..GARURUMON!" "Biyomon digi-volve to..BIRDRAMON!" "Tentomon digi-volve to..KABUTERIMON!" "Palmon digi-volve to..TOGEMON!" "Gomamon digi-volve to..IKKAKUMON!" "Veemon digi-volve to...EXVEEMON!" "Hawkmon digi-volve to...ARQUILOMON!" "Armordillomon digi-volve to..ANKYLOMON!" "Gatomon armor digi-volve to NEFERITIMON, The Angel Of Light!" Team Rocket blankly stared at the digi-volved Digimon, until Meowth scratched both of their faces. "Don't just stare there, ATTACK!" "Oh, right." Jesse said. "Arbok, Wobbuffet, ATTACK!" "Weezing, Victrebel, you too!" Soon the Digimon and the Poke'mon were locked into battle.  
  
"Wow, you sure had a lot of adventures, Ash." T.K. said after hearing about Ash, his friends, the Poke'mon, his Poke'mon journeys, and Smash World. "Yours sound a lot more adventurous." Ash said after hearing about T.K., the Digidestine, the Digimon, his adventures in the Digital World, and Arcadia. Just then they heard a loud explosion. "What was that?" Brock asked. Trouble. Mewtwo said just as he teleported right in front of the group, which freaked out T.K. and Patamon. Then Mewtwo turned to T.K. and said in his mind You, the one they call T.K., your friends are in trouble. "With who?" T.K. asked. Team Rocket. Mewtwo answered. "Uh oh." Ash said "that is trouble." "We've gotta hurry!" T.K. said. O.K., follow me. Mewtwo said. "Digi-armor energize!" "Patamon armor- digivolve to..Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" Seeing Patamon digi-volve totally amazed Ash and his friends"Come on, let's go!" T.K. shouted on Pegasusmon's back. "Okay, Charizard, GO!" Ash shouted, throwing a Poke'ball in the sky. Out of it came the fire dragon Poke'mon. Ash climbed on it's back and flew where T.K. and Mewtwo where. "Steelix, I chose you!" Brock shouted, revealing the giant iron snake Poke'mon. Brock, Misty, and Tracey got on Steelix's back and started to follow Ash, T.K., and Mewtwo.  
  
Tai could not believe it. At first, it seemed that the Digimon were winning. But then Wobbuffet used something called "Counter" and deflected all the Digimon's attacks. Then Weezing used "Smokescreen" to mess up the Digimon's accuracy. And now, the Digimon are paralyzed thanks to Arbok's "Glare" and Victrebel's "Stun Spore". Jesse was laughing evilly. "Ready to give up?" She nickered. The Digidestine looked angrily at her when they heard a voice shout out " Not in this lifetime!" Everyone turned around. Kari's eye's beamed and smiled as she saw who was it. "It's T.K.!"  
  
Pegasusmon landed in front of Team Rocket. "Your gonna deal with me!" T.K. shouted, jumping off Pegasusmon's back. "Oh, you're gonna face us, alone?" James asked. " He's not alone!". Team Rocket looked up and started quiver as they saw Ash on Charizard. Ash jumped off of Charizard and landed on the ground, with Pikachu jumping off his shoulder, and Charizard landing right behind them. " And don't forget us!" Brock shouted as Steelix came forth. Misty and Tracey threw two Poke'balls, releasing Misty's Politoed and Tracey's Scizor. Brock threw another Poke'ball releasing his Tyranitar. And no battle is complete without me! Mewtwo said, appearing before them. Team Rocket looked at their adversaries. Then Jesse said " We've got one thing to say!" Then Team Rocket ran off saying "Looks like Team Rocket's running away again!" "Wobbuffet!" This caused everyone to drop.  
  
After curing the Digimon of paralyses, introducing everyone, Misty knocking Brock unconscious, and explaining the current situation, Ash said "Well we better get to Nintendo City in the Melee Continent to see if your friends are there." Everyone nodded in agreement. After Ash told his mom where he was going, he, Mewtwo, his friends, and the Digidestine got on the nearest ferry to the Melee Continent and Nintendo City.  
  
Next Chapter: Spider-man and Batman are at Mute City, and are on Samurai Goroh's hit list. But Goroh has a chance to finish both of them off, he'll have some interference from his arch nemesis, Captain Falcon..................... Chapter 8: Brawl in Mute City. 


	8. Brawl in Mute City

Chapter 8: Brawl in Mute City Foreword:( enter Star Wars music) Thanks to the DARK ALLIANCE, the ARCADIANS have been sent to a new world, a world called SMASH WORLD. The ARCADIANS have been spit up into six groups, headed towards six different areas in SMASH WORLD, with its own respective villain waiting for them. SPIDER-MAN and BATMAN are headed towards MUTE CITY in the MELEE CONTINENT, were the ruthless bounty hunter, SAMURAI GOROH, is waiting to get the bounty on their heads...........................  
  
After swirling around in the light for a few minutes, Spider-man and Batman finally landed. "Uh...you alright, Bats?" Spider-man asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." Batman replied. "Where the hell are we?" he then asked. Spider-Man thought they were on a sky scraper and looked over the edge. His eyes widen to what he saw. They were, indeed, on a sky scraper, but this sky scraper was tall, REALLY TALL! They were probably ten thousand feet from the ground.  
  
"Well, getting down is no longer an opion." Batman said, also seeing the height they were on. He took a quick surveillance. He then saw what looked like a race track. "We should probably go there to get down from here." He said pointing to the race track. Spidey nodded in agreement. And then they both swinged down to the race track. But on another sky scraper, a menacing figure was watching them. " Heh, easiest money I'll ever make."  
  
As soon as they both reached the race track, Spider-man and Batman tried to find an elevator to get down, but no luck. "Now how are we gonna get down, Bats?" Spidey asked the dark knight. But before he could answer, a strange craft swooped swiftly in front of them. When it landed, a strange man came out of the cockpit. He was wearing an old pilots' helmet with the Japanese flag on it. He was also wearing a t-shirt with a Japanese signature on it. And he had a sword by his side.  
  
"Ah, I finally found you he said." He said. "Ah, who are you?" Spider- man asked. " I'm known as Samurai Goroh ," the man said unshieding his sword. "And I'm here to kill both of you." He said, while charging at them. Spider-man and Batman got of the way before Goroh could strike. Spidey tried to entangle him in webbing, but Goroh cut him self free. Batman tried hand-to-hand combat, but Goroh was a superior fighter and knocked him out. Spidey came at him but Goroh pinned him down and had his sword near the web- slingers neck. Goroh smiled as he was to deliver the final blow, but then he was tapped in the shoulder.  
  
He turned around to see a fist come at him. He flew about two feet from where he was. Spidey looked to see who was able to knock Goroh out. It was a man in blue tights. He was wearing a helmet with a falcon on it and had a gladiator shoulder pad on his right shoulder. Goroh was pissed. "What the hell are you doing here, Falcon?" he shouted. Falcon replied "Just in the neighborhood, Goroh." Goroh charged at him with vicious sword swipes, but Falcon dodge them all. Falcon then shouted "Falcon..Punch!" delivering a fist with a flaming bird at Goroh. Goroh flew a few feet. "You'll pay for this Falcon!" he shouted as he got into his racer and sped off. Falcon then turned to see Spider-man helping Batman up. "You two, alright?" he asked. "Yeah." Batman replied. After getting the introductions and descriptions done, Falcon then said "Nintendo City is about a few miles from here, we should see if your friends are there." The Web-Slinger and the Dark Knight agreed. Falcon called his Falcon Flyer, and as soon as all of them got on board, the Falcon Flyer was on its way to Nintendo City.  
  
Next Chapter: All of the Arcadians have reached the capital of Smash World, Nintendo City. But when Vegeta insults the heroes of Smash World, Mewtwo challenges him to a fight. Vegeta thinks he has advantage, or dose he?..................................................... Chapter 9: Reunion in Nintendo City, Mewtwo V.S. Vegeta 


	9. Reunion at Nintendo City, Mewtwo VS Vege...

Chapter 9:Reunion in Nintendo City, Mewtwo V.S. Vegeta Foreword:(enter Star Wars music) The ARCADIANS have landed in a new world called SMASH WORLD. After being split up, all of the ARCADIANS are headed towards the capital of SMASH WORLD, NINTENDO CITY. Being accompanied by the heroes of SMASH WORLD, the ARCADIANS are about to be reunited.................  
  
In the south coast of the Melee Continent, was the beautiful capital city of Smash World, Nintendo City. It looked like the city of Naboo, yet there were some distinct differences. Instead of being near a waterfall, it was near the ocean so it had a harbor. And it had two oddly shaped buildings. One looked liked an N64. The other looked liked a Gamecube. There was a space dock in the city, so there were many starships in the sky. The people that inhabited the city looked like they were from many Nintendo games.  
  
Arcadia's Mario and his friends were coming from the east of the Melee Continent, since the Mushroom Kingdom is connected with the Melee Continent. Anthony and his group were coming through sea, from the southwest on turtleback. The Digidestine were coming from the southeast on a ferry. The Mobians from Arcadia Mobius and Ani-Mobius were on Great Fox and was headed towards the space dock, as well as Samus' starship, Ryo-Oki, and the Falcon Flyer. As soon as everyone got there, they met at the capital building, the Gamecube one. All of the Arcadian were happy to see each other again. After introducing the Heroes of Smash World, Misty knocking Brock unconscious again, Fox convincing Ash that the Mobians weren't Poke'mon, and telling about their encounters with Dark Alliance, everything was calm until.."Hah, that so pathetic of you being beaten by MADS impersonators!" Vegeta shouted. "Hey, you needed help too, Vegeta." Anthony said. "Well, if it weren't for that creature's paralyzing effects, I wouldn't need help from these weaklings!" Vegeta stated. Now the heroes of Smash World were insulted, yet none was even more insulted than the genetic Poke'mon, Mewtwo, for he was the most powerful Poke'mon in existence. He came up to the Sayian and said You have insulted these people's honor, and mine and for that I challenge you to a battle Vegeta took a good look at Mewtwo. Judging by his appearance, Vegeta thought this wasn't even going to be a challenge, but he accepted anyway. They went about a mile from the city to fight. The Arcadians were worried about Mewtwo's well being. The heroes of Smash World were worried also, not for Mewtwo, but for Vegeta.  
  
In a desert area, a mile from Nintendo City, Mewtwo and Vegeta were preparing for their fight. The Arcadians were on Vegeta's side, while Smash World's heroes were on Mewtwo's side. "You know I'm not going to be easy on you." Vegeta smirked. I don't expect you to be Mewtwo calmly replied. "Oh, I hope Vegeta doesen't hurt him much." Amy said with a worried tone. Anthony took a good look at Mewtwo and thought I don't know, I think Mewtwo has a trick up his sleeve Mewtwo turned to Anthony. I thank you for the compliment Gamemaster he said in Anthony's mind. Brock was acting as referee. "Okay, this is a one on one match between Vegeta and Mewtwo, fighters ready and ....GO!" Vegeta charged towards Mewtwo ready to knock his lights out. But before he could land a punch Mewtwo disappeared. Vegeta began looking around for his opponent. Hey, up here Vegeta looked up to see Mewtwo floating above him. He then charged again towards the genetic Poke'mon, but Mewtwo teleported again. "Argh, hold still!" the Sayain shouted. Mewtwo appeared a few feet away from him. Okay, if you say so Vegeta came at him with a fury of punches and kicks, but for some reason Mewtwo dodged them all. Don't tell me that's all you got, bucko Mewtwo taunted. "Why you!!!!" Vegeta shouted. The Arcadians, especially the Z- fighters were amazed to see Mewtwo dodging all of Vegeta's attacks. Then both combatants landed on the ground. Vegeta then began another charged towards Mewtwo, but Mewtwo held his arm out, his eyes glowed blue, and Vegeta stopped in his tracks. Mewtwo smiled as he began to close his fist and Vegeta screamed in pain. Mewtwo then mentally threw the Saiyan upwards and shoot a barrage of Shadow Balls to him. Vegeta fell to the ground and after a few minutes he transformed to a Super Saiyan, which totally amazed the heroes of Smash World. Young Trunks cheered his dad on. Mewtwo took a look at his adversary. Ah, a challenge "Alright Mewtwo, Prepare Yourself!!!!!" Vegeta shouted launching skywards. He then threw an assault of energy blasts towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo stretched both his arms out, his eyes glowed blue again, he mentally screamed, and all of the energy blasts stopped in their tracks. Vegeta stared in complete horror. Mewtwo smiled and pointed his fingers towards Vegeta. All of the energy blasts came at Vegeta, and he had little time to get out of the way. Mewtwo powered up one massive Shadow Ball and shot it towards Vegeta. It connected. Vegeta fell towards the ground. Bulma, Young Trunks, and Future Trunks came towards the wounded warrior. Vegeta had a few open wounds, but other than that he was fine. Mewtwo landed in front of him. Humph, how pathetic, look at you, you claim to be the strongest, but you're on the dirt like a scolded dog He then turned his back towards Vegeta. Vegeta was really mad now. He charged one more time at Mewtwo. But Mewtwo saw this and using his immense, he pinned Vegeta to a rocky wall. I was going to be merciful on you, but now I have to crush you Then someone shouted "Mewtwo, enough!" a pole came between Mewtwo and Vegeta. The person holding the pole was a man with a black trench coat on. He also had a black hat on top of his head. He wore a mask that was half black, half white. Mewtwo looked at the man and backed away. Anthony came up to the man and said, "Uh, who are you?" The man answered, "I am Zindakku, the sage of Smash World." (://Okay I put myself in, so sue me//:)  
  
Next Chapter: Anthony has met a strange sage named Zindakku. He tells them the history of Smash World and the Dark Alliance. He also tells them that the Dark Alliance isn't done with them yet and they need the rest of the heroes of Smash World........Chapter 10:Zindakku, the mysterious sage 


	10. Zindakku, The Mysterious Sage

Chapter 10: Zindakku, the Mysterious Sage  
  
Foreword :( enter Star Wars music) The Arcadians have all been reunited at Nintendo City, the capital of Smash World. After a brief scuffle between the Sayian prince, Vegeta and the genetic Poke'mon, Mewtwo, which Mewtwo was victorious, the Arcadians have met up with a mysterious man whose name is Zindakku............ (Author note: this story takes place after HOA: Cry of the Wolf, the Kirby section of the story is also based on T.V. show (even though it hasn't premiered in America yet), and Zindakku is owned by me.)  
  
Anthony just stared at the strange man. He was wearing a black trench coat, a black Chinese hat, and a mask that was half black and half white with the eye holes glowing red. He was also holding a strange looking staff.  
  
"I have been waiting for you Anthony Bault, descendant of Sir Eric." The strange man said. "Uh, how do you know who I am?" Anthony asked. The man briefly chuckled and said "Oh I know a lot about you, but, allow me to introduce myself. I am Zindakku, sage of Smash World" bowing slightly. "Uh, you don't look like a sage to me." Tails said. Zindakku held his hand out, and out came a ball of pure energy, which turned into a dragon. Zindakku quickly pulled back his hand and said " Is that enough proof for you?" Tails nodded. "Fine" as Zindakku continued, " I am not also a sage, but I'm also a dimensional drifter and a SIFF." "You're a SIFF?" Lars asked. "Yes I am, Gamemaster Lars Olsen, but I'm so mysterious, even my author knows little about me." Wow a SIFF that's so mysterious, even his author knows little about him Anthony thought. "Come to my place, and I'll explain your situation." Zindakku said.  
  
They all arrived at a strange rook. Inside was a stair case that led up to the tower. When they reached the top they were in a large room. It was about the size of a ball room, so everybody could fit in. It had a huge book case with hundreds of books. It had a telescope near the window. Yet there were some things that were strange in the rook. For instance, there was a couch bed, a big screen T.V., a DVD player, a fridge, and an oven. "Nice place." Arcadia Sonic remarked. "Why thank you." Zindaaku replied. He then told everyone to gather in a circle. He then reached his arm out to grab a strange orb. It came flying towards him and he caught it. He then tossed it back towards the center of the circle and a spiracle picture of Smash World came out. "This is Smash World. Like Ani-Earth where comics and anime come to life, Smash World is where Nintendo games come to life." He explained "Smash World is divided into several territories: The Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Termina, Kanto, Johto, and the Melee Continent. We also have territories in space: Corneria and Dream Land." Then Arcadia Mario spoke up. " Uh Zindakku, do you know anything about this Dark Alliance?" " I was getting to that Mario, established two years ago, The Dark Alliance is made of some of the most evil and ruthless villains in our world. The head of the Alliance are: The evil sorcerer, Ganondorf, the nefarious king of the koopas, NintendoBowser, the insane scientist, Andross, the vile leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, the demented head of the kremelings, King K.Rool, the vicious space prate, Ridley, and the ruthless bounty hunter, Samurai Goroh." Showing their profiles "They have a huge army with extreme weapons." Showing marching troops of koopas, kremlings, and Team Rocket members and then sky full of Battle Carries, Saucers, and Invader 3 starships, and then Spinarak walkers, Arbotanks, and Mecha-Rhydon armed to the teeth with laser cannons and missile launchers. "Even though their best pilots are Star Wolf, the army is led by none other than Klump, Krushsa, Jesse, James, and Meowth." This caused Arcadia Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the Digidestine to sweat drop. "But, they are always a constant treat to our world, and they are not done with you yet." The Arcadians had questioned looks on their faces. "The Dark Alliance is extremely persistent and they will not stop until they've accomplished their goal, which for right now, is to destroy all of you Arcadians." "Well then how do get them off our backs?" Amy asked. "Well we need to get the rest of the heroes of Smash World and then fight them." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Oh yes there is one more thing I wish to show you." Zinndakku snapped his fingers and his bookshelf opened to reveal none other than a..................... Arcadian Portal! "But a.." Anthony stuttered. "Ya didn't think Sir Eric went to this world, did ya?" Zindakku said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Next Chapter: The Arcadians and the Heroes Of Smash World are headed off to Dream Land in search of the little pink puff ball, Kirby. Will they be able to find him before the Dark Alliance finds them?....................................................................... .......... Chapter 11: Kirby of the Stars. 


	11. Kirby of the Stars

Chapter 11: Kirby of the Stars Foreword: (enter Star Wars music) The ARCADIANS and the HEROES of SMASH WORLD have begun a quest to gather the remaining Heroes, in order to fight the evil DARK ALLIANCE. Their first stop is one of the space territories of SMASH WORLD, DREAM LAND, where they hope to get the WARP-STAR KNIGHT- IN- TRAINING, KIRBY, who's meraculous ability to use the power of anyone he swallows, to help them...................  
  
On the Planet Venom, in a very imposing frotress, in a dark tower, Ganondorf, the head of the Dark Alliance, wasen't very pleased. He was so close to destroying the Arcadians, but he and the rest of the Alliance were foiled by the Heroes of Smash World. He slamed his fist on the council table, breaking it in half. The rest of the council members looked at Ganondorf's not-so-happy face. "Damn, those Heroes!" he shouted " We were this close to getting full domination of Arcadia, and was taken away from us!" Just then the doors of the council room opened, and came in was General Klump, Krusha, Jesse, James, and Meowth, the bumbling head quintuple of the Dark Alliance army. "This better be good!" Ganondorf said. "Oh it is, sir!" Klump said with a salute " We have located where the enemy is heading." "Where?" " To Dream Land, my lord." This suddenly got Ganondorf's attention and he began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Krusha asked. "Oh, Dream Land is where King Dedede lives!" Jesse snaped. "What's so good about him?" Krusha asked again. "He's the number one customer for Night Mare Industries, one of our buisness factions." Meowth said. "Oh." Krusha responded. "Hey James, what did Dedede ordered?" Klump asked. James pulled out a dash board with an order form in it, took a good look at it, and said "Well, it's a cute little green monkey that transforms into a giant radioactive ape with heat-vision."  
  
In space four space crafs where headed towards Dream Land. The first three were the Falcon Flyer, Samus' Starship, and the Great Fox. The forth, however, was Zindakku's personal starship. "Wow, your starship's is the Mellinium Falcon?" Lars said in the cockpit. "Yep, it is." Zindakku said proudly. In the main area of the ship was Arcadia Sonic playing some sort of monster chess with Amy. Amy was winning of course. Anthony and Jenna were laughing at Arcadia Sonic's badluck. Then Anthony saw Mewtwo sitting in a corner. Anthony came up to Mewtwo. The genetic Poke'mon looked up to him and said What do you want, Gamemaster? Anthony spoke "Please, call me Anthony, I want to ask you something." What would that be? "Well, Zindakku said you've faced Ganondorf many times, well I faced him, I tried to use my Psionics on him and it had no effect, why is that?" Mewtwo smiled Oh, it's quite simple, He is infused with Dark Energy. "Dark Energy?" You know how Pyschic Poke'mon are weak to Dark Poke'mon? Anthony nodded. Well it kinda like that. "Well you've beaten Ganondorf before, how do counter that weakness?" Shadow Energy. "What's Shadow Energy?" Well, you pyshicly menepulate the negative energy around you into a source of power similar to Dark Energy, and it very effective against it. But, only beings with immense psychic power can use wield Shadow Energy, my powers were enchanced to the ultimate level, so I have no problems. "Wow." I see some potenial in you, Anthony, you might be able to wield the Shadow Energy. Suddenly Zindakku's voice came up in the loud speaker "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached Dream Land."  
  
Dream Land was a very beautiful place with sparkling oceans and green hillsides. "Wow this place sure is beautiful!" Amy said. "Yes it is, but it's ruled by a horrible king." Zindakku said. "How horrible?" Jenna asked. "Not horrible evil, horrible stupid." Suddenly a picture of Dedede came up on the screen. "This is King Dedede. He only cares about himself, not his subjects. His I.Q. is lower than that Krusha. And he always buys pets that turn into monsters from Night Mare Endustries, a company that's a buisness faction of the Dark Alliance." The four ships were near Dedede's castle. "There's his castle up ahead." Suddenly a part of the castle exploded, and a giant glowing ape came out with laser beams coming out of his eyes. From the part of the castle that blew up Dedede, his sidekick, Escargoon, and several WaddleDees. "Well at least my little guy is getting some excersise." Dedede said before falling to the ground. All four ships landed near by. The Z-Fighters were ready to go. Suddenly the entire group were approched by two Dream Land inhabitants. Zindakku reconized them. "Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, nice to see you again" he greeted. "It is very good to see you too, Zindakku." Sir Ebrum said. "Ebrum, do you know where Kirby is?" "My children, Tiff & Tuff, went to go get him as soon as that ape began rampaging in the castle." Suddenly a star whooshed in front of them. "Oh, there he his now." A small pink puff ball jumped out of star and landed in front of the giant ape. Some of the Arcadians had blank expressions on their faces. "THAT'S ONE WE"RE SEARCHING FOR?!" Vegeta shouted. Be quiet, Vegeta, he's a lot powerful than he looks. Mewtwo said. "BUT HE IS A CREAM PUFF!" Vegeta shouted. Mewtwo raised an eyebrow and his eyes glowed and Vegeta was knocked to the ground. That oughtta keep you quiet. Amy looked to Anthony and said " Should we just let him fight that giant ape?" Anthony looked at Kirby and said " Don't worry, I played Kirby's games before, he can handle himself." The giant ape fired laser beams at the little pink ball, but Kirby opened his mouth and swallowed the beams, he then turned into a glowing green puff ball. He then fired laser beams of his own at the ape, destroying it. After that the Arcadians came up and started to congradulate Kirby. Goku said he was amazed. Some of the Arcadian girls wanted to hug him. Zindakku came up to Kirby and said "We need your help, Kirby, could you come with us to Smash World?" Kirby said "Sure, why not?" Tiff & Tuff came up to Kirby and said in unison " Please come back soon, Kirby." Kirby turned to his friends and said "Don't worry, I will." He then boarded the Mellineum Falcon and with the rest of the Arcadians and the Heroes of Smash World in the other starships, they were headed back to Smash World.  
  
Ganondorf didn't like what he saw on the screen. "Oh just great, they've now got Kirby!"  
  
Next chapter: The Arcadians and the Heroes of Smash World are headed towards the flying temple in the Hyrule territory of Smash World. The temple is the training ground for Marth and Roy, two swordsmen whose skills rivals that of even NintendoLink........ Chapter 12: Fire Emblem Pride (Author's note: to find out who Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Tiff, Tuff, and Escargoon are please vist the new Kirby website at Nintendo.com.) 


	12. Fire Emblem Pride

Chapter 12: Fire Emblem Pride Foreword:(enter Star Wars music) Our HEROES are headed back towards SMASH WORLD, in order to find the remaining HEROES of SMASH WORLD. They are headed towards a strange flying temple in the HYRULE territory, which is the training ground for MARTH and ROY, two swordsmen whose skills rival's that of NintendoLink.........  
  
The four starships arrived back at Smash World. They were currently flying over the Hyrule territory. Arcadia Link and Zelda were amazed to see that the Hyrule territory looked exactly like their home in Hylias.  
  
Samus spoke through her comlink. "We're exactly 2 miles from our destination." she said. "Where's that?" Arcadia Sonic asked through Great Fox's comlink. "The Flying Temple." NintendoLink said in the Falcon Flyer's comlink. Sure enough, they had reached the Flying Temple of Smash World. The Arcadians were amazed. Fox said through his comlink "Great Fox will retain a constant speed with the temple. The rest of you will land on the temple." "Rodger that!" all three starships replied.  
  
As soon as Samus' starship, the Falcon Flyer, and the Millennium Falcon landed on a good landing area, The four Gamemasters, Tenchi's gang, The Sailor Scouts, Z-Fighters, Digi-Destined, Neo-Earth Bots, Spider-Man, Batman, Arcadia Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, and Zelda, NintendoMario, NintendoLuigi, NintendoPeach, NintendoLink, NintendoZelda, Samus, DK, Diddy, Kirby, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, and Zindakku were walking through the place. Little did they know they were being watched. When they all reached the courtyard, Anthony detected a presence. "Hey everyone, someone's here." NintendoLink unsheathed his sword and suddenly there was a clash of metal. When the dust cleared standing before NintendoLink was a young man about nineteen. He had a blue cape and blue hair. He was brandishing a fine blade. He and NintendoLink both smiled. Then another young man came out. He had a blue and yellow cape on and he had red hair. He was also wielding a sword. Yolie thought both of them were cute. Link was ready to join his Smash World counterpart, but Zindakku stopped him. "Don't worry there just having fun." Then another swordsman came out. This time he had red hair and soon there was a battle of steel.  
  
After a few minutes of sword clashing, Zindakku spoke up. "Are you done yet?!" he shouted. The blue haired swordsman spoke up. "Sorry Zindakku, but you know we have to have a battle with NintendoLink when ever we see him" he said. Zindakku sweat dropped. "I'm sure." he sighed "Enough for the pleasantries, Arcadians meet Marth and Roy, the two best swordsmen in all of Smash World," then he took a good look at NintendoLink, " Next to NintendoLink that is." Marth and Roy both bowed down. "It is nice to meet you, Arcadians, and let me guess....hmmmmmmmm..... trouble with the Dark Alliance?" Roy said. Everyone nodded. "Well then let's give our friend the needed help." Marth said and soon all four starships were off.  
  
Next Chapter: Our Heroes are headed for the small town of Onett, in order to find Ness, a boy with psychic powers equal to that of Mewtwo......... Chapter 13: Earthbound Heroes 


	13. Earthbound Heroes

Chapter 13: Earthbound Heroes  
  
Foreword:( enter "Star Wars" music) On their search for the rest of the HEROES OF SMASH WORLD, the ARCADIANS are headed for the small town of ONETT, in order to find NESS, a boy with incredible psychic powers................  
  
Through the mountainous region the four starships soared. "Hey Zindakku, where are we headed?" Jenna asked. "To the small town of Onett." Zindakku answered. Anthony had a surprised look on his face. "You don't mean,." he stuttered. "Yep" Zindakku answered, "We're getting Ness."  
  
In about two hours they arrived in the small mountain suburb. Then suddenly the controls of Zindakku's Millennium Falcon stopped responding. "Hey guys, are your controls malfunctioning?" Zindakku asked on his comlink. "Yeah." Said Capt. Falcon. "Yes"-said Samus. "Affirmative" said Fox. Zindakku took a good look down and saw four strange men in weird space suits. "Oh, great, starmen."  
  
Then suddenly one of the starmen started floating. The other three turned around to see a large-headed(\\ hey, Ness's head is kinda big//)boy with both hands pointing to his head. "Yeah,Ness!" Zindakku said. Using his psychic powers, Ness tossed the starman over a huge distance. Ness then looked at the other starmen with great confidence. The starmen looked at each other and ran off . Soon all five starships landed. "Arcadians, please meet Ness." Zindakku said. Ness took a bow. Ness then sensed Anthony's power. Wow, he's just as powerful as Mewtwo. he thought. Ness then boarded the Falcon and they were off.  
  
Next Chapter: Our heroes are now headed for the highest point in Smash World, Icicle Mountain, in order to find Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers...........Chapter 14: Search for the Ice Climbers. (\\Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, but my computer broke down no thanks to my sister, I told her our PC doesn't support AOL Instant Messenger, but nooooooooooooooooooo! Well now I'm back and strong.//) 


	14. Search for the Ice Climbers

Chapter 14:Search for the Ice Climbers  
  
Foreword: (enter Star Wars music) On their search for the rest of the Heroes of Smash World, our Heroes our headed for the highest point of Smash World, Icicle Mountain, in order to find Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers..........  
  
The Four starships landed in front of a giant mountain. The Arcadians looked up and sweat dropped. "Well, Let's get climbing." Zindakku said. The climb up the mountain was cold and treacherous. The wind was blowing hard. After three hours of climbing, Vegeta shouted, "How high is this mountain?!" Zindakku answered " Well, dose anyone here know how high Mt. Everest is?!" Some of the Arcadians nodded. "Well, times that by a hundred." After Zindakku said that there was a chorus of "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwe!"  
  
After another hour of climbing, Fox said "Hey, Zin, do you hear something?" "You know, I think I do." Zindakku answered. Then suddenly there were some explosions and a shower of lazars coming at them. Zindakku and Anthony looked up to see four familiar starships swooshing by. "People,StarWolf is here." Zindakku said. In the cockpits of their Wolfens, the StarWolf team were laughing their heads off. "Ha ha ha, I like target practice!" Wolf said. "Lord Ganondorf will reward us greatly." Leon said. "Mahahahaha, This is like shooting fish in a barrel." Pigma said. "Heh heh, first one to get a kill, gets ten bucks!." Andrew said.  
  
Megaman,Bass,Protoman, and the StarFox team were firing their blasters to hold them off, but they kept on missing. "Danm, they're moving to fast!" Falco shouted. "ENERGY DRAGON!" Zindakku shouted, releasing a dragon made of pure energy, which hit Andrew's left wing. "I'm hit, I'm hit,I'm hit." Andrew shouted while getting away. "Numskull." Wolf said "Oh well, forget about Andrew, move in,heh heh, say goodbye Fox." Then suddenly Leon shouted in his comlink "Wolf I'm hit." "What! By who?" Wolf asked "Look up!" Leon answered. Wolf then looked up to see two Eskimos hitting blocks of ice towards them with their mallets. "Grrrrrr, it's the Ice Climbers, everyone move out!" Wolf ordered and then looked towards the Arcadians and shouted, " You haven't seen the last of us!" With that the StarWolf team flew off. Then the Ice Climbers jump down to where the Arcadians were. "Popo,Nana good to see you." Zindakku said. "Same here." Both of the Ice Climbers said. After the introductions, Anthony asked "Uh, hey Zin, how do we get down from here." Zindakku then aimed his staff towards the face of the mountain and shot a bolt of energy at it. Then there was an avalanche of snow. Everyone looked at Zindakku. He said "Ah, don't worry we'll survive. It's only about two thousand feet."  
  
Next Chapter: Our Heroes are headed to the last Hero of Smash World. But they have to go through his two-dimension home. If you haven't guessed who it is, he is the oldest video game character known, Mr. Game and Watch...........Chapter 15: Game and Watch Forever 


	15. Game & Watch Forever

Chapter 15: Game & Watch Forever  
  
Foreword: ( enter Star Wars music) Our Heroes are now headed to the last Hero of Smash World, the oldest being in Smash World, the 2-D character, Mr. Game & Watch. As soon as all of the Heroes of Smash World are gathered, then the Arcadians will finally take on the evil, Dark Alliance...........  
  
"Are we there yet?" Gamemaster Amy asked. " FOR THE THREE- HUNDRED AND SIXTY FIFTH TIME, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zindakku shouted. Amy cringed a little at Zindakku's tone of voice. "I only just said it once..." she said sadly. This made Anthony frown a little. Zindakku took a deep breath and said "Sorry Amy, it's just when you say "Are we there?" ,It reminds me of certain "Simpsons" episodes." Amy smiled and said gently "I forgive you." "So Zindakku, who's the last hero we have to find?" Anthony asked. "The oldest video game character alive." Zindakku answered. "Uh, but we already have NintendoMario." "Nope, older." Anthony thought for a second, and then suddenly, it hit him! "Dose his name start with a G and end with an H?" "Yep, It's Mr. Game & Watch."  
  
Soon the four starships landed in front of what look like a giant Game & Watch hand held entertainment system. Zindakku then turned to the Heroes of Smash World and the Arcadians. "Okay people, we're about to enter a two- dimensional zone. Don't worry we'll still be 3-D, but you might have a case of motion sickness. And don't go in the buildings, you'll just end up in the backyard." After giving these instructions, everyone entered the gateway to Flat Zone.  
  
"Too flat." Arcadia Sonic said seeing the scenery. Then he suddenly slipped on what looked oil. And soon there was a rain of construction tools. Everyone spread out, but Zindakku. "GAME & WATCH, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND GET OUT HERE, OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!." He shouted.  
  
Then suddenly came out a little man that was completely black and flat laughing. " Ha ,ha, ha you should of seen your faces." He said. " So you're oldest being in Smash World." Washu said. "I may be old but I can kick any of you young wiper snappers any d..OW!" Game & Watch said before being whacked by Zindakku's staff. "We have some work to do Game & Watch." He growled. "Alright sorry." "Well, what do we do now?" Anthony asked. "We better head back to Nintendo City plan some battle strategies against the Dark Alliance." Zindakku answered. Everyone nodded in agreement. And soon the four starships were headed for a course back to Nintendo City.  
  
"ARRRRRGH!" Ganondorf shouted in the council chamber of the Dark Alliance. He then turned to his fellow executive broad members of the Alliance. "We have to act quickly if we want to take over Arcadia!"  
  
Next Chapter: As soon as our heroes have reached Nintendo City, they are ambushed by the Dark Alliance and Amy is kidnapped. Ganondorf then gives our Heroes an ultimatum: face the Alliance or Amy dies........Chapter 16: Ambush in Nintendo City 


	16. Ambush at Nintendo City

Chapter16: Ambush at Nintendo City Foreword: (enter Star Wars music) Our Heroes finally have gathered all of the HEROES of SMASH WORLD and are headed back to NINTENDO CITY, in order to come up with a battle strategy to take on the DARK ALLIANCE. But the Alliance has plans of their own..................  
  
On the planet, Venom, the parade ground of the Black Fortress, Dark Alliance HQ, were filled with Saucers and Battle Carriers being loaded with Invaders starfighters, Spinarak Walkers, Arbotanks, and Mecha-Rhydons, as if they were getting ready for a big battle. Ganondorf looked upon the preparing troops, "Heh, heh, heh, soon Arcadia will be mine." he said evilly. He was then approached by the head executive board of the Dark Alliance, NintendoBowser, Andross, Giovanni, King K. Rool, Ridely, and Samurai Goroh. Also with them were General Klump and his subordinates Krusha, Jesse, James, and Meowth. "All the troops are ready to depart sir!" Klump said saluting. "Excellent." Ganondorf said then tuned to the executive board. "Bowser(//: A lot more easier then NintendoBowser:\\), you, Goroh, and Ridely will accompy me in battle, Andross, Giovanni, K. Krool, you'll watch in the sidelines in the shuttle." The entire executive board nodded. " Uh, what about us, sir?" Klump asked. " You five will pilot the shuttle."  
  
Soon every Saucer and Battle Carrier was in the sky. In one of the Battle Carries, Ganondorf ordered "Activate the inter-dimensional hyperdrive." Soon a blue beam shot out of the Carrier and created a vortex. Soon every ship warped into the vortex. "Phase one begins." Ganondorf said.  
  
  
  
Back on Smash World, the four starships were headed back to Nintendo City. " We're about fifty miles from Nintendo City." Fox said over the comlink. "Yeah, and as soon as we get there, we can finally figure out a way to get back at the Dark Alliance." Amy said with great confidence. Anthony chuckled at this, then looked out the window and saw a vortex form. " Hey, Zin, what's that?" he asked. Zindakku looked out the window and his eyes widened. "Oh, no, it's an Alliance portal!" "What!??, how the hell they did that?" Anthony asked. " Do you know the boss of Area 6 in Star Fox 64?" Anthony nodded. "Well, you know how it disappears and reappears?" "Yeah." "They use an advance version of that same technology, that's how they got you here in the first place." "Damn!"  
  
Soon the portal spewed out hundreds of Invaders, which shot out a shower of lazars. Zindakku shouted in the Falcon's comlink "All ships, land now!" Soon all four starships made an emergency landing. Zindakku then said in his comlink " Everyone who can fight, go out, everyone who can't, stay inside." Soon the everyone who was able to battle was out. But the Alliance had already deployed their ground troops. Soon there was battle of lazers, missiles, Poke'mon and Digimon attacks. Amy was currently slicing though a Mecha-Rhydon, when she was shocked by purple lighting and fell to the ground unconscious. "Phase two begins."  
  
Anthony was just finished slicing a Spinarak walker, when he then asked "Where's Ganondorf?" "Looking for me, Bault?!" Anthony turned around to see the king of evil. He was about to charge at him, but then Anthony noticed Amy lying on the ground. He then stopped and shouted "AMY!" Ganondorf then picked her up by her armor collar and said "Mr. Bault, let's call a cease fire." Anthony hesitated, but he knew he couldn't risk Amy's life. "Guys, stop fighting!" he shouted. "All troops stand down and retreat!" Ganondorf then shouted. All of the Alliance troops headed back through the vortex and Ganondorf was then joined up by Bowser, Ridely, and Goroh.  
  
All of the Arcadians and the Heroes of Smash World joined up with Anthony. "Hey Anth, why did want us." Arcadia Sonic said before seeing Amy. All of the Heroes eyes widened. Ganondorf chuckled and said "Look's like I hold all the cards now." All three Sonic's were about to move and rescue Amy, but then Ganondorf pulled out his giant sword and put it near Amy's neck. "Ah, ah, one false move, and the little hedgehog loses her head." "Forget it, I'm blasting him sky high!" Vegeta shouted, but Mewtwo paralysed him. No I'm not going to let irrational thinking coast a life. Mewtwo said remembering his first encounter with Ash.Not again. Then what looked liked an Imperial shuttle, being piloted by Klump, Krusha,Jesse,James, and Meowth. The back opened to reveal Giovanni, Andross, and K. Rool inside. Ganondorf, Bowser, and Goroh got on board with the unconscious Amy. The shuttle started to take off, when Ganondorf said "Our final battle will be at Final Destination!" Then the shuttle took off with Ridely flying beside it. All of the Heroes looked up with worried expressions while Anthony was on his knees growling with tears in his eyes.  
  
Next Chapter: The Alliance has captured Amy and are now waiting for our Heroes on the mysterious giant platform known as Final Destination. Then Ganondorf unleashes his mysterious Fighting Wire Frames..........Chapter 17: Final Destination Match (//: Author's note: There are a few things I forgot to mention in the Poke'mon section. One: Ash's full name is Satoshi Kechem. Two: Misty has finally caught that annoying Jigglypuff. Well, that's it. P.S., Don't be mad Amy.:\\) 


	17. Final Destination Match

Chapter 17:Final Destination Match Foreword: (enter Star Wars music) Our Heroes had finally gathered all Heroes of Smash World and were headed back to Nintendo City. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by the Dark Alliance and Amy Rose was taken hostage. Now, our Heroes are headed for the mysterious Final Destination platform, to rescue Amy and to fight the evil Dark Alliance..........  
  
Aboard the Millennium Falcon, Anthony was very upset. "I can't believe I let Amy get captured by the Alliance!" he shouted. " Bault, you shouldn't get all upset about." Zindakku said reassuringly. "I know, I know, but, Amy looks up to me." Anthony replied. "I'm like a father to her." Hoping to change the mood, Arcadia Sonic asked, "So, Zin, what the hell is Final Destination?" "Well it is a huge platform, much like Kami's Lookout in Ani-Earth, but nobody knows where it originated." Zindakku answered.  
  
On Final Destination, Ganondorf and the rest of the executive board of the Dark Alliance were waiting. Bowser looked towards the captive Amy and smirked "Your friends better get here soon." Amy said angrily " Oh they will." "They better, unless they want you die." Ganondorf said. Then at a distance, the four starships were in sight. "Ah, here they come now." As soon as all four starships landed and everyone got out, Anthony angrily shouted to Ganondorf "Gonondorf, let Amy go!" Ganondorf started to chuckle, then laugh manically. "What's so damn funny!?" Anthony shouted. "First," Ganondorf stated, "you must go through this." taking out a small capsule. The Arcadians were wondering what Ganondorf was thinking, but the Heroes of Smash World knew what he was about to do. The Ganondorf threw the capsule in the air. When the capsule landed, it broke open, revealing several wires. Ganondorf then sent a jolt of purple lighting and the wires began to form in to human shapes. Soon 100- wire frame humanoids were standing, 60 men-shaped, and 40 women-shaped. Ganondorf then pointed his finger to the heroes and commanded "Attack, my Fighting Wire Frames!" And soon all of the wire frames launched towards the heroes. Zindakku then shouted, " All those who can fight, follow me, all those who can't, say on the sidelines" Ash and his friends released all their Poke'mon, while the Digidestined digi-volved their Digimon to help the battle capabled heroes. The battle was fierce. At one point Vegeta was being out numbered, but Mewtwo saved him for some strange reason. Noticing her captors were distracted with the battle, Amy saw the opportunity to escape. Knocking down those who held her, namely Klump and James, she ran through the battlefield to the heroes' side. Seeing Amy safe, Anthony saw it was about time to push it up a notch. He fired a huge psionic blast, which destroyed all of the wire frames. Ganondorf and the rest of the executive board looked on in shock. "It's over, Ganondorf, you lost." "We haven't lost yet." Ganondorf growled. He then looked to Bowser and said, "You know what to do." Bowser nodded and walked towards the heroes. The Arcadians wondered what Bowser was doing, but the Heroes of Smash World knew exactly what Bowser was going to do. All to well.  
  
Next Chapter: Our Heroes are about to face their biggest challenge in Smash World. Tapping into dark forces, Bowser transforms into the seemly invincible, Giga Bowser...Chapter 18:Enter Giga Bowser!!!!! 


	18. Enter Giga Bowser!

Chapter 18:Enter Giga Bowser!!! Foreword:(enter Star Wars music) On their mission to rescue Amy, our Heroes had landed on Final Destination, only to fight Ganondorf's Fighting Wire Frames. But soon, Amy fled from her captors and the Wire Frames were defeated. Now the evil Bowser has stepped up to the plate................  
  
Bowser started looked like he was powering up. Everyone started feel a big dose of negative energy flowing through him. Bowser then laughed as lighting struck him and he started to grow. His horns grew larger, his spikes got longer, and when the smoke cleared, there was a huge, powered up, and more monstrous looking Bowser. Ganondorf then shouted "Behold, Bowser's most powerful form, GIGA BOWSER!!!"  
  
Thinking that this new form of Bowser wasn't so tough, Vegeta began to charge right towards Giga Bowser, only to get caught by Giga Bowser's Koopa Klaw. After a few bites he threw Vegeta back to our Heroes. The Heroes Of Smash World were about to engage him, but Zindakku stopped them. "Listen," he said, "You have all faced Giga Bowser before, well, it's my turn now." He then turned towards Anthony and said "Bault, I would be honoured if you would fight with me." "Sure, Zin." Anthony said. Both of them got into battle stances, and then charged towards Giga Bowser.  
  
Giga Bowser opened the battle with a fire breath, Zindakku then shouted "Mirror Counter!" With that an energy mirror came out of Zindakku's staff, absorbed the attack, and threw it back to Giga Bowser. See Giga Bowser daze after that menuver, Anthony thought it was the best time to attack. He came at Giga Bowser with a few sword slashes and a psionic blast, knocking Giga Bowser down. But, Giga Bowser came back up again, that's when Anthony and Zindakku knew they had to use their most powerful attacks. While Anthony was powering up his Final Power, Zindakku began to make star shape with his staff. Anthony then shouted "FINAL POWER!", while Zindakku shouted "BLACK- STAR STRIKER!" launching both of their attacks right at Giga Bowser, hitting him with incredible force, and sending on a one- way course to Venom. Ganondorf and the rest of the executive board were stunned, and before getting away, Ganondorf shouted, "You haven't seen the last of us!" After that all of the Heroes celebrated their fist victory against the Dark Alliance.  
  
(Author's Note: I was recently banned form Dimensional Rift for illegal behaviour, I have come to grips with that. I let my pride and anger take over and making me lose the dignity and respect from my peers. According to the unwritten law of fan-fiction authors, I would like to say I am extremely sorry for those whose feelings I have hurt. I don't care if I am banned form Dimensional Rift forever; I just want to have the respect of my peers back. Thank you.) 


	19. Epilouge

Epilogue Foreword:(enter Star Wars music) The Arcadians finally got their first victory against the evil Dark Alliance, with some help from the Heroes of Smash World. After the fierce battle with Giga Bowser, Everyone, excluding the members of the Heroes Council and Washu, went back to their home worlds, Anthony, using psionics, moved the portal in Zindakku's rook, which led to Arcadia Mobius, to a more accessible location, a protected part of Nintendo City. Now the only thing left to do is to find the rest of the portals that lead to Arcadia Earth, Hylia, Gardania, Neo-Earth, and Ani- Earth.........  
  
The entire Heroes Council and the Heroes of Smash World, excluding Anthony and Zindakku, had just came back to Zindakku's rook, after their mission to find the other Arcadian portals. Arcadia Earth's portal was located in Dreamland , Hylia's was in Termina, Gardania's was located in Kongo-Bongo Island, and Neo-Earth's portal was located in Corneria. Now the Heroes were waiting for Anthony and Zindakku, who think that the portal that leads to Ani-Earth was located in Kanto. After about 2 hours, they both finally got back, rubbing their heads groaning. "Did you and Zin find that last portal, Anth?" Arcadia Sonic asked. "We did," Anthony said rubbing head, "it led to some thrift shop in Ani-San Francisco, this old man was chanting some sort of Chinese spell, and when me and Zin tried to tell him about the portal, he kept on smacking us on the head and saying "One more thing!" It took us nearly an hour to explain everything." Anthony said rubbing his head again. "And I believe it's the Uncle of Jackie Chan Adventures." Zindakku said. Everyone in the room, except for Zindakku and Anthony, were laughing out loud. Zindakku then turned to Anthony and said "Bault, I have one more thing to ask you." What is it, Zin?" Anthony asked.  
  
(Enter Star Wars Episode 1 soundtrack: Track # 14) The streets of Nintendo City were filled with people, all of them cheering and screaming. Across the main street, the entire Heroes Council were walking and waving at people, except for Vegeta. They were walking towards the Game Cube building, were the Heroes of Smash World and Zindakku were waiting. As soon as the Heroes Council reached there, Anthony walk up to where Zindakku was standing. Zindakku then handed an orb with the Super Smash Bros. Symbol on it. "This is the orb of Smash World" Zindakku said, "this recognises, Smash World's connection to Arcadia, take with pride." Anthony nodded, and then turned around to the masses, lifted the orb above his head, then the orb glowed a brilliant red, and all the masses cheered. Arcadia had a new world, a world of wonder, a world of new allies, a world of new enemies, a world like no other, The World of Super Smash Bros.!!!  
THE END  
  
Next Story: With Smash World now a part of Arcadia, the only thing left to do is to find some representatives for the Heroes Council, but, the evil Dark Alliance is plotting revenge, with some new recruits of their own. See new heroes on the Council, see more dangerous villains on the Alliance......... Smash World: New Members, New Enemies  
  
Till the sun rises over my grave, I'll be in touch. 


End file.
